Mundos nuevos, amigos nuevos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un mundo totalmente desconocido. Un artefacto mágico los llevo hasta ese lugar. La búsqueda de Happy provocó que Natsu y Lucy conocieran a dos chicos cuando hablaban sobre gremios. Shiki y Rebecca ayudarán a los viajeros desconocidos a regresar a su mundo. Nuevos amigos y aventuras nuevas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este día les quiero presentar algo que se me ocurrió ya hace bastante tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo, me daba un poco de pena que no fuera muy bien aceptado pero al final me decidí por terminar de escribir esta idea, así que eso es lo que les voy a presentar el día de hoy. ¡Al fin saldrá a la luz! Si ayer se dieron cuenta, subí mi primer crossover de RAVE y Fairy Tail, algo que de igual manera, ya quería hacer bastante tiempo una vez que ambos mangas ya estaban finalizados. Ahora es tiempo de ver uno pero con Eden's Zero y Fairy Tail. En ambos mundos que Hiro Mashima nos regala.**

**¿Recuerdan el capítulo donde se vio la pequeña imagen de Natsu y Lucy mientras Shiki hablaba? Prácticamente de esa parte del manga me inspire a escribir algo en esta pequeña parte. Un crossover lleno de aventuras por parte de los dos bandos y donde prácticamente tienen una misión. Regresar a su mundo. Fue así como se me ocurrió escribir algo relacionado a esa pequeña parte del capítulo del manga.**

**Todo eso se transformó en esto y ¡Boom! Al fin van a leer en lo que estuve trabajando en mucho tiempo. Se que algunos no me han de conocer, así que los invito a pasar a mi perfil donde me he dedicado a escribir sobre estas tres obras que Mashima ha creado. Escribo sobre las tres porque son maravillosos cada uno de esos mundos. ¡Así que es hora de leer una obra más!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

No sabían como habían llegado a ese lugar tan extraño lleno de lacrimas flotantes que mostraban diferentes personajes atrapados en estas mismas mientras anunciaban algunas cosas o mismos objetos que vendían y eran mostrados ahí. Era un mundo totalmente diferente de donde venían, era un mundo que le causaba curiosidad pero que sabía que si tocaban algo de lo que no debían, podía causar problemas. Lo que Lucy podia recordar era que estaban en una misión con todo el equipo y fue culpa de Natsu quien tocó un raro artefacto, pronto se vieron tragados por esa cosa y al final los dejo a ellos dos en aquel raro lugar. Podía jurar que Happy había viajado con ellos pero al momento de caer a ese lugar, no lo pudieron encontrar.

Realmente esperaban que el minino estuviera bien. Al menos agradecía que no hubiera sido sólo Wendy con Charle, ellas dos no estuviera bien en ese lugar. Sin duda esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran haciendo algo para regresar a su hogar. Por lo mientras, lo único que podía hacer era quejarse de Natsu, de su imprudencia y golpearle la cabeza por ser un cabeza hueca que no entendía las simples palabras "No tocar"

Estaba cansada, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Quería ir a casa y darse un merecido baño caliente pero tenían que encontrar aquel artefacto y pedirle ayuda a desconocidos que le pudieran decir como regresar a su mundo. Un golpe más y una queja más, así estaban pasando por esos lugares.

**-¿Cuántas veces me vas a seguir golpeando? **-Dijo Natsu cansado.**\- Ya dije lo siento**

**-¡Eso no nos hará regresar a casa!** -Grito molesta.

**-También estoy pensando en una forma **-Suspiro.**\- Pero realmente no entiendo estas cosas**

**-Mucho menos yo **-Habló aburrida Lucy.**\- No se si existe un lugar así en Magnolia o en alguna parte del mundo **-Miro aquellos curiosos artefactos.**\- Tenemos que encontrar esa cosa y ver si podemos regresar a donde estábamos**

Empezaron por caminar por las calles de aquella extraña ciudad. Las personas les miraban un poco raro pero les dejaban pasar al ver que sus propias ropas, también eran un tanto extrañas. Aunque eso no evitaba que algún hombre quería tocar a Lucy y Natsu empezaba con amenazarlos si lo hacían. Tenían que aparentar ser una pareja para evitar todo tipo de problemas. Así mientras Lucy estuviera agarrada del brazo de Natsu, también podía evitar que este entrara en conflictos. Lo que menos querían, era entrar a más problemas.

Visitaban una curiosa tienda que vendían diferentes cosas y en parte era un restaurante. Algo curioso que ni siquiera se veía en Magnolia. Era curioso aquel lugar, diferentes cosas que veían ahí y otras más que no conocían. Al menos podian aprender de algo en lo que buscaban la forma de irse.

**-Al menos agradezco que podamos ocupar magia **-Dijo Lucy.**\- Espero que Loke nos tenga una respuesta**

**-Vamos Lucy **\- Natsu le sonrió.** -Mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasará**

**-Si **-Le sonrió de vuelta.

A sus espaldas escucharon a un chico hablar animadamente, hacia mucho alboroto en el lugar así que lo dejaron pasar cuando escucharon la voz de una chica. Tal vez sólo eran amigos que se estaban divirtiendo en aquel lugar. Una tercera voz se unió a esa plática, era un poco chillona pero pareciera que era de un niño pequeño. Natsu y Lucy eran de las personas que no se metían en las conversaciones de los demás pero cuando podían tener un tema relacionado con lo que sucedía eran un tanto metiches. Eran incluso más chistosos que Erza, Mira, Levy y Bisca juntas.

Pensando en ellas, se sintieron un tanto tristes. Querían verlas y escuchar aquellos chismes que siempre les decían cuando regresaban de una misión. Realmente querían regresar a ver sus amigos.

**-¿Acaso un gremio no se trata de amigos y familia?**

Natsu y Lucy voltearon un tanto sorprendidos y atentos en aquella palabra, era la primera vez que hablaban acerca de un tema que si podían comprender y no de tipo que solo querían dinero porque si. Antes de que Lucy pudiera detenerlo, Natsu ya se encontraba frente a ese chico, había azotado sus manos en la mesa. Así llamando la atención de ese par de jóvenes que brincaron del susto y sólo miraron al joven de cabellos extraños. No sabían que una persona de piel tostada, ropa extraña de color negro, una bufanda en su cuello en pleno calor y de ojos jade, se vería bien con cabello de color rosa.

**-¿Donde está el gremio?** -Preguntó Natsu con urgencia.

**-¡Natsu no puedes molestarlos!** -Lucy chillaba a su lado. Lo jalaba del brazo para que se fueran de ese lugar.**\- Tenemos que irnos, estamos llamando mucho la atención**

Sin embargo, al voltear el chico de cabello negro se le quedo mirando al de cabello rosa. Un pequeño silencio se había formado al ver esa pequeña igualdad. Ambas chicas los miraron y gritaron un tanto sorprendidas. Abrieron sus ojos y sólo miraban a uno y luego miraban al otro. Prácticamente era su compañero pero con otro color de cabello, otro peinado y otro color de ojos. Ambos se quedaron mirando, como si tratarán de ganar una competencia de miradas. No parpadeaban, querían saber quien iba a ser el ganador, hasta que sintieron como sus ojos empezaban arder y tuvieron que tallar sus ojos.

Soltaron un pequeño grito de frustración al perder al mismo tiempo. Lucy se pego un poco más al brazo de Natsu mientras que la otra chica se levantaba para ver a su amigo.

**-¿Tienes un hermano Shiki?** -Pregunto la chica.**\- ¿No te lo dijo tu abuelo?**

**-No que yo sepa, ellos nunca me dijeron de algo similar **-Respondió pensativo el ahora identificado como Shiki. Una vez que sus ojos estaban bien, junto su barbilla con su mano. Estaba pensando.**\- ¿Acaso es una broma del gremio? Esta bien que sea el nuevo y me gustan las bromas pero esto es mucho **-Le pregunto a su compañera.** -¿Rebecca?**

Pronto se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba a su lado, si no que se encontraba viendo la ropa de aquella chica rubia. La veía con cuidado mientras soltaba una risita y apuntaba en una pequeña libreta las medidas para hacer una ropa un poco similar. Ambos hombres voltearon a verse y después a ver a sus compañeras. Lucy estaba un tanto sonrojada porque la chica con el nombre de Rebecca no dejaba de jalar un poco su falda. El chico conocido como Shiki miraba sin poder entender que era o que estaba pasando.

Era nuevo en cuestión de conocer a gente nueva. Ver a esos dos completos desconocidos, era suficiente. Ver aquella chica rubia escaparse de Rebecca y esconderse de aquel tipo de cabellos rosas. Pensó en una cosa más. ¿Podrían ser amigos? Se sintió nervioso, amigos de unos completos desconocidos, así era como empezaba la amistad. Así fue como se hizo amigo de Rebecca. Sonrió. Estaba por hablar cuando vio a su pequeño amigo azulado subirse a la mesa.

**-Vamos Rebecca, no los molestes**

Tanto Natsu como Lucy voltearon a ver a la mesa. Un pequeño gato azul con un collar en su cuello había hablado. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se sentían tan felices de volver a ver a su amigo azulado. Aunque se les hizo un poco raro verlo con un collar en lugar de su típica bolsa verde que colgaba de su cuello. No pudieron evitar sentir que al fin conocían algo de ese lugar.

**-¡Happy!**

Ambos jóvenes abrazaron al gato. Rebecca y Shiki les miraron un tanto raro. Sólo vieron como el pequeño minino pedía por ayuda. Realmente Shiki y Rebecca ya no estaban entendiendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Después de salir de aquel lugar por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo. Rebecca y Shiki necesitaban una explicación del porque esos desconocidos no dejaban en paz a Happy que solo los miraba entre aterrado y preocupado. Alejarse un poco de aquel lugar para tener una plática un tanto tranquila. Aquella chica de cabello rubio y de nombre Lucy, trataba de explicar con bastante seriedad, quienes eran ellos, de donde venían y como habían llegado a ese lugar desconocido para ellos. Escuchaban con atención y se sorprendieron al término de aquella historia.

**-Entonces** -Rebecca trataba de entender lo que había escuchado.**\- Dicen que vienen de una ciudad llamada Magnolia y que al hacer una misión el cual tú **-Señaló a Natsu.**\- No tenías que tocar aquel artefacto que habían encontrado entonces fue aquel objeto lo que los trajo a este lugar y ahora buscan la manera de encontrar a su compañero que se parece mucho a mi Happy y regresar a su casa** -Suspiro.**\- ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**

**-Se te olvidó que pertenecen tambien a un gremio y que estaban haciendo esa misión con sus amigos** -Shiki solto una risita.**\- ¿Fairy Tale?**

**-Es Fairy Tail, significa cola de hada y si, esa es toda la historia** -Suspiro Lucy.**\- Se que es difícil de entender pero sólo queremos regresar**

Un silencio se formó entre los cinco. Natsu se había mantenido en silencio mientras veía a ese Happy en los brazos de ese chico de cabellos negros. Al final fue Rebecca quien suspiro y les sonrió amablemente.

**-Es algo absurdo pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de objetos y reportajes de viajes a otros mundos creo que puedo entender como es que llegaron a este lugar** -Suspiro Rebecca.**\- Ahora ¿Puedes soltar a Happy?**

Los tres miraron a Natsu quien jalaba las mejillas del pequeño gato. Aunque era un poco raro que al minino no le molestará y que sólo soltara pequeñas risitas. ¿En que momento Natsu le había quitado Happy a Shiki? Ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello.

**-Lo siento pero es que se parece a nuestro compañero de misiones, estoy preocupado y realmente me gustaría encontrarlo **-Suspiro Natsu antes de jalarse un poco los cabellos en modo de desesperación.**\- No entiendo nada de este mundo incluso es más confuso de donde somos nosotros** -Gritó un poco para después sólo suspirar.**\- Tu eres una chica normal que hace no recuerdo que cosas en un canal, el tiene prácticamente magia en su interior y Happy es un robot**

**-No olvides que nosotros también usamos magia Natsu **-Le recordó Lucy.

**-¿Y que tipo de magia controlan?** -Pregunto con interés Happy.

Tanto Natsu como Lucy se vieron por un segundo, era verdad que eran magos pero también no podían utilizar magia en público al menos de que se tratará de algún peligro. Suspiraron, aquellos tres estaban siendo amables con ellos y les ayudaban a regresar a su hogar. Así que no haría daño mostrarles un poco de que consistía su trabajo de magos.

**-Yo utilizo magia celestial** -Lucy alzó su mano con su cartera de llaves.**\- Utilizó el poder de mis amigos y las llaves del zodiaco para poder atacar o ayudar **-Sonrió.**\- Consiste en traerlos, aunque ellos agoten un poco de mi propia magia**

Alzó su mano con la llave de Nikola. Fue cuestión que el perro blanco apareciera y empezará a bailar. Shiki miraba hipnotizado el baile de ese pequeño can, Happy empezaba a soltar alguna risita y empezar a bailar a su lado y Rebecca miraba sorprendida. Se había topado con personas extrañas antes pero eso si que era nuevo.

**-Y yo soy un asesino de dragones de elemento fuego **-Natsu alzó su puño para que de este apareciera sus llamas.**\- Existen varios de nosotros como aire, metal, luz, oscuridad, rayos y veneno** -Cerró su puño para que estas se apagaran.**\- También puedo comerme el fuego para evitar el agotamiento pero no mi propio fuego**

Shiki y Rebecca miraron sorprendidos a la pareja de reconocidos magos. Valla que si eran sorprendentes.

**-Bueno** -Shiki suspiro antes de mostrar una sonrisa.**\- Hay que ayudarles a encontrar su amigo, los amigos no se pueden dejar atrás porque son una importante familia ¿No es así?**

Natsu se quedó pensativo a esas palabras. Sólo fue cuestión de levantarse de su lugar y chocar puños con ese chico de cabello negro para sonreír despreocupadamente.

**-Tienes razón amigo, gracias por ayudarnos aunque sea la primera vez que nos conocemos **-Natsu sonrió.**\- Vamos Lucy, tenemos que ir por Happy**

Rebecca y Lucy se sonrieron. Estaban listas para cualquier cosa.

**.o.**

**-Natsu** -Alguien lloraba con una pequeña vocecita.**\- Lucy**

**-Callate antes de que te hagamos más daño pequeño gato** -Alguien sonreía con malicia.**\- Obtendremos bastantes ganancias con sólo tenerte, será sólo mío**

Personas malas reían con malicia. Un pequeño minino de pelaje azul lloraba mientras su rostro de veía con golpes. Estaba amarrado, viendo en silencio como estaba en ese lugar completamente desconocido. Realmente quería que llegarán por él lo más rápido. No podía aguantar más estando en ese lugar.

**.o.**

Mientras más caminaban, más inquieto se veía Natsu. Lo notaban como se detenía y alzaba un poco el rostro, miraba a todas direcciones y sólo los seguía porque se estaba quedando atrás. Lucy notaba como movía su nariz, pareciera que estaba olfateando algo. Shiki y Rebecca se miraban un poco confundidos. ¿Acaso todos los asesinos de dragones hacían eso?

Fue en un punto en especial donde vieron el rostro preocupado de Natsu y empezó a correr dejando a los otros tres atrás. Como pudieron, le siguieron el paso. Lo que nunca creyeron imaginar, fue meterse en la guarida de una peligrosa banda que se dedicaba a robar cosas.

**-¡Diablos!** -Rebecca escupió molesta.**\- ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!**

**-Son bastantes **-Habló Happy preocupado.

**-¡Happy! **-Gritaba Natsu desesperado.

Un ataque apareció, fue fácil para todos esquivarlo. Natsu miraba curioso frente a él. Varios tipos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Esos tipos sólo se divertían porque si. Olfateo a su alrededor, si eran bastantes pero no eran muchos a los que una vez ya derrotó. Lucy, Shiki y Rebecca, como demás personas que pasaban a lo lejos de aquella guarida, se encontraban seguros. Así que podía sacar toda su magia y derrotarlos.

O eso quería cuando vio algo que lo enojo más. Ver a uno de esos tipos, cargar a Happy; quien estaba atado a unas cuerdas y un poco maltratado. Su pequeño rostro azul se veía con rastros de lágrimas y solo gritaba aliviado que su familia había llegado por él.

**-Si lo quieres, tendrás que obedecer** -Acercó una de esas armas cerca del rostro de Happy.**\- Si no quieres que le hagamos algo**

**-Malditos bastardos **-Escupió molesto Natsu.**\- Me las pagarán** -Miro a su lado. Lucy asentía mientras se movía a su posición. Rebecca y Shiki se quedaron observando y cuidando sus espaldas. Aquel Happy robot miraba temeroso todo.**\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?**

**-Si quieres a este gato, tu tendrás que pagar una muy buena cantidad **-Sonrió con malicia mientras jugaba con las cuerdas de Happy.**\- Veo que te interesa mucho esta criatura así que...**

**-¡Happy!**

Un grito fue suficiente para que un látigo golpeara la mano de ese tipo. Al voltear, noto a una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una cebolla alta y un vestido negro. A su lado, un tipo con cabello naranja, lentes y un traje que no dudo en correr y atrapar el pequeño minino. Todos iban tras él hasta que vieron como esos caían uno a uno por los disparos de una arma.

Voltearon. Rebecca se notaba furiosa. Lo que era Happy, se había convertido en un par de armas que disparaba algunas balas que dejaba inconscientes a los hombres. Natsu empezaba a golpear con su fuego. Muchos de ellos creían que se trataba de una de aquellas habilidades de la edad oscura. Pero al no ver marcas que lo identificarán, pensaron que se podia tratar de un demonio. Loke sonreía al haber llegado a tiempo, utilizó su magia para golpear a esos tipos malos en lo que llegaba con Lucy y pudiera entregarle a Happy.

**-Somos un gremio que valora la amistad y la familia **-Habló Natsu enojado. A su alrededor se derretia algunas cosas.**\- Si hacen llorar a nuestros compañeros, siempre habrá alguien quien les hará pagar por todo **-Alzó su puño en fuego.**\- Somos magos de Fairy Tail, espero que recuerdes quien te dio una paliza por haber hecho llorar a mi amigo**

Shiki golpeaba con bastante interés cuando escucho aquellas palabras, miro con atención a ese mago de cabello rosa, sonrió al recordar que ese era uno de sus propósitos en el viaje, hace muchos amigos. Ver aquella pelea, ver como Natsu sacaba todo su potencial por que su amigo había salido herido, ver como se protegían las espaldas, era algo por admirar. Algún día le pediría una batalla pero ahora necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba la ayuda de un amigo que lo podía elevar y terminar con su ataque. Gracias a su habilidad de gravedad, fue fácil llegar a donde estaba Natsu y empezar a elevarse.

**-Los amigos se ayudan** -Shiki sonrió.

**-¡Si!**

Ambos chicos se sonrieron. En un punto alto, Shiki lo soltó. Natsu empezaba a caer y extender sus brazos para que el fuego apareciera. Fue en ese momento, bajo la advertencia de Lucy a Rebecca, ambas chicas salieran antes de que sus ropas se quemaran frente a ese fuerte ataque. Decir que Loke también las protegió y empezaba a coquetear con Rebecca, era poco.

**-Lo lamento **-Se disculpó con una sonrisa al león.**\- Pero yo ya tengo alguien **-No pudo evitar mirar a Shiki. Cosa que no paso por desapercibida a Lucy quien sólo sonrió al mirar a Natsu.

Una columna de fuego apareció y muchas personas gritaban asustadas. Llamaban a los servicios de emergencia. Lo bueno que nunca vieron a un par de personas salir y huir de ese lugar.

**-¡Lucy!** -Happy lloraba una vez que sus heridas ya habían sido curadas.**\- ¡Natsu! Me alegra que estén aquí**

**-Nunca podría dejar a mi compañero atrás** -Natsu sonrió para acariciar las orejas del minino.

Shiki y Rebecca se miraban con una sonrisa. Tal vez causaron una destrucción pero fue más que suficiente para que los tipos malos se fueran a prisión y no regresaran a las calles por mucho tiempo. Vieron a Lucy quitarse aquel vestido negro y como se despedía de aquel tipo de traje. Como ambos Happy's se quedaban mirando para empezar a jugar a los espejos. Esos tipos eran sorprendentemente fuertes y unas personas buenas.

**-Ahora sólo falta recuperar el artefacto que los trajo aquí** -Rebecca suspiro.

**-¿Artefacto?** -Preguntó Happy curioso.**\- ¿Te refieres a la cosa cilíndrica de color azul con algunas lineas que Natsu tocó aún cuando le dijiste que no lo tocará?**

**-¿Sabes donde está, Happy?** -Preguntó Lucy.

Vieron al minino quitarse su pequeña bolsa verde de su espalda y al abrirla, se dieron cuenta de que el había llevado todo este tiempo aquel aparato que los llevaría a su mundo. Lucy abrazo con alegría al minino, el cual no pudo evitar soltar risitas. Natsu suspiro para empezar agradecer a esos tres por ayudarles. Con cuidado, Happy le paso aquel artefacto a Rebecca para que empezará analizarlo. Tal vez no era como el profesor pero podia entender alguna de esas piezas.

**-Esto podría funcionar** -Rebecca sonrió.**\- Sólo hay que regresar al lugar donde llegaron**

El camino iba a ser un poco más largo pero la emoción de saber un poco más sobre esos viajeros, no dudaron en preguntar como era aquel mundo de donde venían. Saber que la magia rodeaba su ambiente, pelea contra gremios oscuros como niños criados por dragones. Todo sonaba como un cuento de fantasía. Shiki y Natsu de vez en cuando bromeaban sobre algunas cosas. Cuando los golpes fueron un poco más fuertes, empezaron una típica pelea. Medir quien de los dos era más fuerte. Iban por todo cuando las llamas de Natsu se intensificaron un poco y donde Shiki empezaba a golpear de verdad.

**-¿Así es todo el día?** -Preguntó Rebecca con curiosidad.

**-En el gremio están acostumbrados a pelear **-Lucy suspiro.**\- Así miden su fuerza y su compañerismo** -Sonrió a Rebecca.**\- En Fairy Tail todos somos una familia, la mayoría de nosotros no tenían padres así que estar en ese lugar, nos hace sentir en confianza ¿Así es el gremio en donde están?**

**-En realidad no** -Soltó una risita triste.**\- Cada quien va a donde quiera y no les importa la opinión de los demás **-Miró con atención como el Happy mágico volaba alrededor del Happy robot.**\- Lamento que Shiki viera que no es lo mismo a lo que siempre imagino**

**-Te entiendo** -Lucy posó una mano en el hombro de Rebecca.**\- Pero no tienes que estar desanimada, ahora tienes un amigo más que puede ser tu familia ¿No es así?**

Rebecca miro a Lucy, después miro a Shiki. El de pelo negro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras peleaba. Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Shiki volteó a donde se encontraban las chicas y saludo antes de recibir un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Natsu. Rebecca soltó una risita.

**-Creo que tienes razón**

**-Además** -Lucy miro con un poco de burla.**\- Hace rato que rechazaste a Loke, no dejaste de mirar a Shiki ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes?**

**-¡No!** -Grito avergonzada.**\- A penas lo conozco **-Señaló a Lucy.**\- Estoy segura de que hay algo entre ti y Natsu**

**-Sólo somos amigos** -Dijo no muy convencida.

Natsu y Shiki detuvieron su pelea al ver a sus amigas discutir por algo que no entendían. Fue suficiente aquel descanso para caer cansados en el piso.

**-¿Y te has divertido con Rebecca?** -Preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

**-Ella ha sido la primer amiga humana que tengo** -Sonrió.**\- Cada momento al lado de ella es más que suficiente, no me gusta verla llorar por sus amigos, es más bonita cuando sonríe ¿No crees?**

Natsu miraba a Lucy mientras escuchaba esas palabras. Lucy era más bonita cuando sonreía, cuando era el quien la hacia reír. Las lágrimas siempre trataba de borrarlas con algunas bromas. Cosas que siempre se ganaba un golpe pero era más que suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa.

**-Si lo creo**

**-Gracias por esta experiencia, amigo** -Shiki enseñó su puño.

**-De nada amigo** -Natsu chocó su puño.

**.o.**

Ya casi caía la noche cuando llegaron a ese punto. Natsu y Lucy de inmediato lo reconocieron al ver aquellas quemaduras en el pasto. Volteron a sus espaldas e hicieron una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a aquellos nuevos amigos que habían hecho en ese mundo desconocido. Escuchaban con atención las órdenes de Rebecca para activar el dispositivo y abrir un portal al mundo donde eran aquellos magos.

Shiki y Natsu chocaban sus puños en señal de compañerismo. Rebecca tomaba las manos de Lucy en espera de que algún día se volverían a ver y aquellos dos Happy's se despedían con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Los tres de ese mundo, dieron un paso atrás, no querian ser arrastrados por ese portal. Una vez que Lucy lo encendió, una pequeña luz empezó aparecer hasta que se volvió más grande, lo suficiente para que los tres viajeros, pasarán ahí.

**-¡Gracias!** -Gritaba Natsu.

**-Nos veremos algún día **-Habló Lucy.

Fue suficiente para ver como Natsu tomaba de la mano a Lucy, como ella tomaba a Happy entre sus brazos y empezar a caminar para entrar a ese portal. Una vez que estos cruzaron, la puerta se cerró. La tranquilidad regresaba a ellos, aunque era una pareja de magos un poco ruidosa, al final, habían sido grandes personas.

**-Fue divertido** -Decía Shiki mientras pasaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.**\- Aunque hay algo que no entiendo**

**-¿Qué cosa?** -Preguntó Happy.

**-¿Porque ni grabaste esta experiencia de otro mundo? **-Shiki sonrió.**\- Estoy seguro que ibas a tener varias visitas**

**-¡Se me olvidó!** -Gritaba Rebecca cuando recordó ese pequeño detalle.

Shiki y Happy se miraron mientras soltaban risitas divertidas y veían a Rebecca pedir que ellos regresarán para volver a repetir aquella experiencia y ahora si grabar para tener más visitas. Alzaron la vista para ver las pequeñas estrellas en lo alto del cielo. Sin duda, fue una buena aventura. Donde conocieron a más amigos. Ahora que estaba haciendo amigos, podía presumir que un día conocio a un amigo que escupió fuego y una amiga que invocaba seres extraños.

Cuando Natsu, Lucy y Happy llegaron a su mundo. No pudieron evitar ser recibidos con alegría por parte del equipo Natsu. Muchos regañaban a Natsu por tocar aquello que no debía. Pero aquella sonrisa que mostraban los tres, no entendían el porque.

**-Conocimos nuevos amigos ¿Verdad? **-Lucy y Happy asintieron.**\- Y un mundo nuevo**

**-¿Un nuevo mundo?** -Preguntó Gray.

**-Un mundo que está en las estrellas**

Señaló el cielo. Empezaron a caminar dejando a sus amigos un poco confundidos. ¿Un mundo cerca de las estrellas? Tal vez fue tan fuerte el golpe que se llevaron que ahora sólo dicen tonterías.

Tal vez en algún otro momento se encontrarían con sus nuevos amigos y les regresarian el favor de ayudarlos cuando sólo eran un par de desconocidos. Natsu no pudo evitar sonreir mientras miraba el cielo y alzaba su puño. Algún día volverian a verse, algún día las estrellas bajarían o los magos volverían a subir. Lo primero que sucediera, el estaría emocionado por volverlos a ver.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Este será el primer de muchos proyectos que tendré para ambas historias! Fue algo divertido aunque un poco confuso con Happy, ya ni sabía si me refería a Happy mágico con alas o al Happy robótico. Fue un tanto difícil pero divertido, con suerte pude escribir esa pequeña diferencia. Voy a seguir escribiendo sobre este maravilloso mundo. Juntar a Rave con Edens Zero o hacer más historias que continúen con Fairy Tail. Será algo divertido donde meter e a nuestros protagonistas en diferentes situaciones.**

**Ya lo decidiré más adelante. Aunque no soy de escribir este tipo de historias, me voy a arriesgar a escribirlas, quiero seguir experimentando, como es combinar varios mundos. Si no me arriesgo, no voy a tener la experiencia de una. Así que, muy pronto me verán haciendo diferentes pero divertidas combinaciones. La emoción y la tradición de cada uno de los mangas no va acabar. ¡Eso se los juro!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
